Temporada de Fresas
by Panakeias
Summary: L despierta en una habitación con posters de idols koreanos y un toque extremadamente rosa. El canto del gallo en la calle y la música en español a todo volumen le informan que ya no está en Japón persiguiendo el caso de Kira. Más sorprendente aún, alguien ha hecho un manga de sus investigaciones del caso, titulado Death Note.


**Disclaimer: Los comentarios vertidos por Keika no corresponden a los propios, no pretendo menospreciar a los creadores de Death Note. Quienes por cierto son Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, por si no lo sabían ya ^_^**

**Temporada de Fresas**

**1. Pierde la vida...antes de poder...terminar...**

–Crash!" Un ruido horrible proveniente de algún lugar detrás del monitor con la letra W paraliza al cuartel. Todos miran hacía la pantalla esperando ver algo además del caracter negro en fondo blanco.

Ryuzaki se levanta de su silla tratando de romper esa pared invisible que se ha formado entre él y su mentor.

–¿Qué sucede, Watari? –La alarma se refleja en su grito, sabe que algo malo pasa y preferiría no averiguarlo– WATARI!?

En algún lugar detrás de las camaras, oculta por las sombras, Rem ha escrito el nombre del anciano en la Death Note.

Sólo una persona se regodea del acontecimiento trágico, Light Yagami sonríe con la obertura de su más grande triunfo.

Con él último aliento que le queda, Watari se arrastra hasta presionar un botón oculto en la parte posterior del teclado en su computadora. Luego, cae de rodillas hasta que sólo es una víctima más del juego de Kira.

Para los ojos cansados de L y todos los policías, el cambio en el monitor los toma por sorpresa. Un sonido corto y seco acompañado del texto "Todos los datos han sido borrados". Hasta Light no puede salir de su asombro, finge una curiosidad inocente al preguntar.

–¿Todos los datos han sido borrados? ¿Qué significa eso?

El rostro de L se ha tornado frío y hermetico.

–Le ordené a Watari que borrara toda la información que tuviera en caso que algo inesperado pudiera pasarle...

–"En caso que algo inesperado pudiera pasarle"... –Aizawa lo cita, analizando qué podría significar eso.

–Él...no...él no puede... –las palabras mueren en la boca de Matsuda cuando comprende el mensaje antes que su compañero.

L sabe que hay que actuar antes que nada, que hay que mantener la calma.

–¿Dónde está el shinigami? –practicámente lo grita, su voz mostrando las emociones que cuidadosamente había ocultado con su lenguaje corporal.

Todos rebuscan en los rincones del cuartel de investigaciones. El Inspector Yagami concluye lo que los demás temen decir.

–El shinigami... se ha ido...

Rem se ha marchado para eliminar a Watari, lo intuyen. Pero lo que ignoran es que el acto de alargar la vida de Misa le ha costado la vida. Mientras se descompone en una pila de arena, la shinigami considera que sólo buscaba la felicidad de Misa, pero al hacerlo había beneficiado también a Light.

Por otro lado, L llega pronto a la conclusión que el culpable de la muerte de Watari, al menos el culpable material, no podían ser ni Misa ni Light. Había sido el shinigami, aunque le faltaba el descifrar por qué.

–Todos, el shinig-

Algo lo detiene a mitad de la frase. Ryuzaki se queda tieso, con su cuchara de postre pendiente en el aire, pobremente sujeta entre sus dedos indice y pulgar.

Cuando el Inspector Yagami detecta el leve temblor en su compañero de investigación, se acerca para preguntar.

–¿Que sucede, Ryuzaki?

Light observa con un punto distinto de vista, detrás de su padre. Mogi está tan confuso como asustado. La cuchara se resbala de los dedos de Ryuzaki. Todo su cuerpo comienza a caer pesadamente al suelo.

Light está francamente asustado. Quizás era algo que ni él mismo se esperaba. Alcanza a sujetar al detective antes que éste aterrice.

–¡Ryuzaki!

La mirada del joven detective está completamente ausente. Light lo sostiene de los hombros mientras lo sacude, esperando alguna respuesta. Los demás miembros del cuartel están en shock.

L logra estirar su brazo hasta tocar el hombro de Light Yagami. Puede ver en su adversario una sonrisa malévola de superioridad. Mientras cierra sus ojos, piensa que por lo menos estaba en lo correcto con sus sospechas, pero que...

Pierde la vida antes de poder terminar.

Pierde la vida...antes de poder...terminar...

Kaika cerró el tankabon por unos minutos, y se quedó mirando al abismo. Revisó la hora en el reloj despertador, la una de la madrugada. El ladrido de un perro era lo único que le confirmaba que sus padres aún no descurbrian que seguía leyendo. Rió mentalmente, debía tratarse de una mala broma. Abrió el volumen siete de su manga en la página que tenía separada con un dedo para continuar.

–¡Ryuzaki! –Light se desgañita sacudiendolo inútilmente–¡Ryuzaki!

El Inspector Yagami trata de atar cabos gritanto.

–¿Qué..¿Qué pasó?

–Pero esto...¿qué sucede? –Mogi le hace coro, por decir algo.

Cuando se acercan lo suficiente para ver, Aizawa y Matsuda apenas sueltan un gemido ahogado. Y Light grita como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras sostiene a su compañero muerto. Pareciera que un peso enorme cae sobre ellos.

Soichiro Yagami trata de poner orden pidiendo.

–Light, tranquilo...tranquilizate.

El manga fue a dar contra la pared. Kaika había pensado que en unas páginas L iba a salir con una idea ingeniosa, que había burlado la muerte. A la joven le escurrían las lágrimas. Y el llanto, más las noches de desvelo, definitivamente no eran buenas para su salud. Le ardían los ojos endemoniadamente, pero no podría evitarlo. Maldijo a Tsugumi Ohba y a Takeshi Obata por haber matado a su novio. Y juró que no volvería a comprarles un manga en lo que resta de su vida. Luego se acordó que ese volumen le había costado una semana de transporte, y que por culpa de él iba a tener que caminar a la prepa hasta el próximo martes. Por lo menos tenía que cuidarlo. Se bajó de la cama para recogerlo y descubrir que había maltratado el lomo y algunas páginas de atrás. Echó una mirada a estás, con la vaga esperanza de ver alguna viñeta con L diciendo que había descubierto a Light como Kira y que era el triunfo de la justicia. Alcanzó a ver al odioso de Light dandole ordenes a los borregos del cuartel y dejó el libro en su mesita de noche.

Apagó la luz y se metió bajo las cobijas. Sabía que esta noche no dormiría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Luego de muchas vueltas en la cama mientras su mente divagaba en diversos finales para la historia en los que L sobrevivía, llegó a la conclusión que sólo había una salida sana para su frustración.

Bueno, su madre diría que L era un personaje ficticio, y que ella lo superaría con el pasar del tiempo. Pero esa era una solución ridícula. En su lugar, ella escribiría un fanfic.

**Nota de la Autora: Bienvenido! Qué acabas de leer? Bueno, el otro día cuando mi cabeza estaba todavía despierta para ir a la cama, pero no lo suficiente para hacer los deberes, me di cuenta que el fandom está plagado de historias donde el autor llega al mundo de Death Note con el conocimiento divino de lo que va a pasar en la historia. **

**Así que me dije ¿y si fuera al revés? Está historia trata sobre insertar un personaje de Death Note en nuestro mundo. Y antes de que me lancen tomates, Keika no soy yo! Tiene algunas similitudes a la vida que llevaba cuando tenía catorce años, pero definitivamente yo soy más carismática jajaja.**

**Prometo que los próximos capítulos tendrán más sentido que esto. **


End file.
